Answer Her Majesty
by herballady
Summary: Enchanted forest, Evil Queen, before the curse. One of her staff, Ayleth, refuses to answer her. The Queen does not like to be disobeyed. The Evil Queen belongs to OUAT and Disney. Ayleth is an original character.


I was giving my weekly report to the Queen in her chambers when she stopped me.

"Ayleth, my dear," she said, "Why do you always call me Your Majesty?"

"It is what I have always called you, Your Majesty," I answered, confused.

"Yes, my dear, but why?" she asked, a curious look in her expressive eyes. She continued, "Marigold and Ariana both call me Regina, at least when we're alone. Why don't you?" I blushed. I wasn't sure why, but I could never bring myself to call her by her name.

"It wouldn't be improper t-" I began, attempting to cover my thoughts. She could see right through it, as always.

"No," she said, almost sharply, "the real reason. Tell me why."

"Your Majesty," I responded truthfully, "I have no other answer to give." Her eyes lit up slightly at the possibility of a challenge.

"Ayleth, my dear," she said, getting up from her chair and stalking toward me, "I don't think I believe you." She was almost close enough to touch me and I found myself rooted to the spot, unable to even consider moving. Damn those dresses of hers. One look at her flawless cleavage always made my knees turn to rubber.

"Your Majesty-" I began, she cut me off.

"Ayleth, I'm telling you to call me Regina," she said. I swallowed hard as she stopped inches from me and lifted her hand to my face.

"I can't," I whispered, feeling pained.

"You will," she replied with a fire in her eyes. She bridged the gap between us with a kiss; I felt an immediate stirring from between my legs.

"I would like to explain your situation to you, darling," she said, breaking the kiss and putting her hands on my hips.

"You are going to give me an actual explanation why you won't use my name, and until you do, I am going to torture you." She placed one finger inside of the top of my leggings and pulled me forward. I shivered, aroused beyond words and tried to shake my head, to tell her that I didn't want her. My body betrayed me though, and I gasped as she backed me onto the throne and roughly grasped my breasts through my shirt. She smiled, aroused, and continued to massage them. The Queen straddled me, sitting on my lap as she played. She could see how incredibly wet she was making me, and shot me a mischievous smile as she suddenly ripped my shirt open, revealing my supple breasts and erect nipples. She lowered her mouth to cover one, sucking on it. I gasped, aching with need. She looked up at me, asking,

"Are you ready yet, my dear?" I struggled, but managed to shake my head. I couldn't tell her. She smiled, expecting that I wouldn't give in so quickly, and moved her mouth to my neck, where she began to lick and nip. As she did, she reached down and began to unlace my leggings. I moaned as she almost magically slid the leather down my legs. The stone chair was cold against my ass and excited me even more. The Queen was sucking on my neck, marking me, and moved one of her hands down to press against my throbbing clit. My hips bucked involuntarily against her fingers and I could feel her laughing breathlessly against my neck.

"Tell me," she commanded. I shook my head again. She lowered her body to the floor at my knees and leaned me back slightly to give her a perfect view of my dripping center. She pursed her lips slightly and blew a small stream of air against me. I shook at the slight stimulus; it felt like an explosion of pleasure. She opened her mouth slightly and lightly pressed her tongue against my clit. I gasped and struggled to breathe. She massaged my thighs and pulled back quickly to prevent me from orgasming.

"Tell me and I'll let you come," she whispered, looking up at me from between my legs. I shook my head once more, this time with effort. She delved her tongue inside of me, licking and sucking on me. The Queen teased and tortured me, bringing me achingly close to orgasm over and over, but never letting me find release. She watched my face intently, searching for any sign of me giving in.

She was sucking on my clit and pushing two fingers into me when something inside of me snapped. I felt incredibly strong and clear-headed. I stood, picking her up as I did so. Her eyes widened in surprise and I took the opportunity to thrust two fingers deep inside of her. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck to steady herself. She was soaking wet from having teased me for so long. She was close and I could feel her tightening around me, but she took a deep breath and she relaxed her body slightly. I looked at her, confused, and she made eye contact with me,

"Say my name," she said, "and I'll come for you." Despite my best attempts, she held true to her words. I tried every trick I knew, but her control was perfect. I couldn't handle it anymore and I finally snarled and began pushing into her harder and faster. She almost screamed with the effort of controlling herself.

"Regina," I whispered into her ear, feeling her tighten around me as she orgasmed. I came with her, shaking as I did. My legs gave out on me and we sank to the floor together, breathing hard. After a few moments, she shifted to lay her head on my chest,

"And why was that so hard, my dear?" she asked, almost gently.

"I," I stopped, embarrassed, "I think that if I let myself cross that line, I won't be able to keep my focus."

"Are you telling me that saying my name is crossing a line that was not crossed after everything else? Why, Ayleth, I think you may be a bit of a romantic." I blushed slightly at her teasing.

"I just- I don't want to mess anything up." She smiled at me and placed her arm on my chest,

"I understand. Take your time, but know that I very much enjoy hearing you say my name." She slid down my chest and began sucking on my clit, swiftly bringing me to orgasm again. She looked up at me sexily and said,

"What's my name, Ayleth?" As she put her tongue against my clit again, I felt myself begin to come and barely managed to answer her in a low moan,

"Regina."


End file.
